


egoist

by evoraevora



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Hugs, Introspection, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, inspired by a loona song, riku unpacks his trauma little by little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: We can't be separated, when I miss youI close my eyes and go to you for a whileClose your eyes and you come closer to meRiku learns how to love himself for Sora.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	egoist

**Author's Note:**

> i have never played a single kh game and i know sora technically dies BUT... we pretend none of that happened and that this is after kh3 because kh3 riku is best riku

Riku walked down the beach, eventually finding himself perched on top of a bent palm tree. 

He exhaled as he looked out into the never-ending ocean. The sunset casted an orange hue on the waters as it met the ends of the purple skies. His feet dangle off the trunk as he leaned back on one hand. He looked down to watch a crab scurry by, smiling at the gray creature. It stopped to burrow a hole in the sand, as the tide came in, washing the animal up. Riku frowned, wishing for the crab’s safety, before looking up into the sky.

His hair tickled the back of his head as he contemplated menial tasks. He thought about his next bath, the next time he has to do laundry, the next time he has to clean his room. A sharp breath left his nose, as he laughed at himself. Riku could only wish cleaning his room was his biggest responsibility.

He’s learning though, he’s learning how to explore his own emotions. His own feelings — Sora said — was just as important as anyone else’s. Riku took that to heart; he took everything Sora said to heart. If Sora told him to jump off a cliff into rocky waters, he would hesitate for only a split second. Riku closed his eyes, maybe he was over his head about this _feelings_ thing. 

It was confusing, and Riku was conflicted. Over everything that happened in his life, it was himself that perplexed him the most. The only thing Riku knew for certain was that he would stay by Sora for the rest of his life. He had already pledged it the moment he became his dream eater. His feelings for Sora was the easiest thing for him to understand; it was the thing he felt strongly the most. Riku shook his head, he wanted to make Sora proud of him. He wanted to finally be able to express what he felt and what he thought, freely. 

His nails picked at the bark of the palm tree, getting stuck at every groove. Riku looked at his calloused fingers and shrugged. He stared straight ahead of him, watching the waves ripple calmly. _Calm before the storm_ , Riku thought to himself, because there was always a storm coming. And everytime he knew he would be there to fight it, even if some days he wished he could just run off and live the rest of his youth the way he wanted to. Even if some days he wished he could burrow in a hole, just like that crab. But, just like that crab, he was washed away by outside forces, thrust into something without his say. 

It was fine, Riku told himself, because it had to be fine, and he’s convinced himself to be okay with his fate. He knew he couldn’t be childish; he had to be strong. For Sora, for Kairi, and even for himself, Riku understood that perfectly. A lump of emotion formed in his throat, unbeknownst to him, which he forced himself to swallow down. Washing away his emotions was what he knew best. Pretending he wasn’t affected by it was what he knew best. It was what he told himself, to protect himself from the reality. Maybe this is what Sora meant by his feelings matter, what he felt mattered. Riku fell into a measure, with every beat being inhaling, closing his eyes, exhaling, opening his eyes. Another day, Riku decided he'd figure out what he had locked off from others and from himself as well. 

A gust of sea breeze filtered through his hair, bringing much needed freshness. The smell of sea salt filled his nose as he smiled at the familiarity of it all. He jumped down from the tree, barefoot on the sand. His feet sinking slightly into the ground, as he admired the sky once more before turning around. 

“Riku!” A boyish voice rang out, Riku tilted his head over to the source. Sora was running up to him, waving his hand frantically in a greeting. Sora had reached Riku in no time as Riku stood still.

“Sora,” he softly replied.

“Is this where you’ve been?” Sora asked, smiling, “We’ve been looking for you!” 

“Ah, sorry,” Riku apologised, looking down at the ground with a small blush of embarrassment.

“What were you doing?” Sora twisted his body downwards to catch Riku’s gaze on the sand. Riku, who was suddenly finding the sand fascinating, was now staring down at blue eyes.

Green eyes met blue as the two went back to their original positions. Riku, a head and a half taller than Sora, had to tilt his head down while Sora had to tilt his head up. This was amusing to Riku, who started to laugh. The brown-haired boy joined in too, not quite sure what Riku was laughing at but wanting to do it anyways. 

“Seriously!” Sora playfully threw a punch on Riku’s shoulder, “What were you doing?”

Riku stopped laughing, mirth still in his eyes. With a smile, he replied, “Feeling my feelings.”

“Feeling your feelings?”

“You told me that my feelings are as important as everyone else’s,” Sora nodded at this, “So, I thought the best step to understanding that is to feel my feelings.”

“Feel your feelings.”

“Yeah.”

Sora wordlessly responded with a hug. Being shorter than Riku, his head was caught on his shoulders as he threw his arms around the other’s. Riku, startled only for a second, reciprocated the gesture. 

There was a tacit understanding between the two as Riku let his lips rest on top of Sora’s head.


End file.
